


The Special Two

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stranded, blame the adrenaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the past, Cutter has a surprising reaction to Ryan's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madscribbles).



> For madscribbles who gave the prompt “bossy”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“I said, `get down’,” Ryan snapped. In one swift motion he had kicked Cutter’s legs from under him, dropped to the ground himself and laid covering fire over Cutter’s head.

That seemed to do the trick as the large creatures ambling towards them now took off in the opposite direction.

Cutter, unharmed but slightly winded, tried to get up but Ryan kept him pinned down with his knee a little closer to Cutter’s groin than Cutter was completely comfortable with.

“Stay still,” Ryan hissed as he scanned the horizon. He had already been having a fairly bad day with first Lester on his case about effective security measures, as if his men weren’t already doing everything they could, and then they’d got word of another anomaly opening up in Hyde Park. They’d got there just in time to watch a bloody great beast munch on two young joggers. And as he and Cutter were retreating, another anomaly had opened up right in front of them and they’d tumbled into it, arse over tit, before they’d had chance to steer clear.

And so now he was stuck god knows when with the one man guaranteed to infuriate him more than Lester.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Cutter. He did. And ok, maybe to himself he’d admit that there was a bit more than just liking going on, but the man had his head in the clouds half the time – theories taking precedence over common sense. And that was just the sort of thing that could get you killed.

“Can I get up now?” Cutter asked.

Ryan had only been vaguely aware that Cutter had been attempting to wriggle free. He was about to tell him to stay still again when he shifted his knee, Cutter bit back a moan, and his day got a whole lot more complicated.

“Yeah, getting up is fine,” he said and then winced when his brain caught up with his mouth.

Cutter flushed and muttered something about “adrenaline” under his breath. Ryan tried to look anywhere but at the other man.

“No sign of the anomaly. Those caves look promising for a bit of shelter. At least to get us out of this sun. Any idea where we are?”

Cutter mumbled something that could have been Swahili for all the sense Ryan could make of it. He guessed there wasn’t anything he could do until Cutter got over his embarrassment.

“Come on then.” He started leading the way to the shelter he’d spotted earlier. After a moment, Cutter followed.

“I’d light a fire but that might attract attention,” Ryan was saying. Normally a man of few words he found himself trying to fill the silence with inane chatter.

Cutter continued to look morose. Which wasn’t much different from how he normally looked these days, but it did give Ryan the impetus he needed to tackle the elephant head on.

“It’s nothing to worry about. It happens all the time.”

Cutter looked up at him and then away quickly. He mumbled a response that Ryan was fairly certain didn’t contain enough actual vowels to be a word.

“God, you’re infuriating,” Ryan muttered. Cutter stared at him, looking hurt, which is the only reason, Ryan told himself afterwards, that he snapped.

Without giving Cutter the chance to back away Ryan grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward into a desperate kiss.

To Cutter’s credit he didn’t hesitate to respond, fingers grasping at the belt on Ryan’s trousers, heading straight for the motherlode as they tumbled to the floor.

“Yes, right there,” Ryan groaned, shifting his weight to allow Cutter better access. For his part he had pulled Cutter’s trousers part way down and was using Cutter’s own come as lubricant.

“Harder,” Cutter groaned, which turned into a yelp as Ryan’s nails dragged across Cutter’s belly.

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Ryan hissed and Cutter’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Ryan grinned and nipped at Cutter’s exposed throat.

Ryan shifted again and passed Cutter his gun oil. “Use this,” he panted.

Cutter nodded, obviously biting his lip in order not to make sound and proceeded to coat Ryan’s erection with the oil. Ryan meanwhile was teasing Cutter with gentle strokes along his penis, squeezing then stopping until Cutter seemed unaware that he was desperately trying to hump Ryan’s legs.

“Faster,” Ryan growled and Cutter responded eagerly, his hand moving in a way that finally sent sharp bursts of pleasure through Ryan, who sank his head down and onto Cutter’s shoulder. He took a moment to catch his breath before flicking his thumb across the head of Cutter’s cock, which was enough for the other man to come with a sigh of relief and buck up against Ryan’s hard body.

The cave smelled of sex and sweat and though Ryan was finding it quite pleasant, he wasn’t sure the inevitable rescue party would feel the same way. Especially if it included Claudia and Abby.

“We really ought to move,” he murmured against Cutter’s skin.

“Is that an order?” Cutter asked.

Ryan moved his head to look Cutter directly in the eyes. “Would you obey if it was?”

Cutter seemed to be considering it. “I think that would depend on any perks I might receive.”

Before Ryan had the chance to retort that he’d show Cutter some perks, they both froze. They marginally relaxed though when they realised it was Connor’s unmistakable voice calling their names that had shattered the silence.

“Who the hell let him loose?” Ryan muttered. “Come on, we really do need to get back”.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Cutter replied with a mock salute. Ryan swatted him on the bum before pulling his trousers back up.

As they headed back to the anomaly Ryan decided that maybe this crazy assignment wasn’t going to be so bad after all. And as he watched the way Cutter’s trousers clung to him in surprising places, he decided there were definitely perks to bodyguard duty. Ones he fully intended to explore in detail.  



End file.
